


An Application

by toesohnoes



Category: Being Human
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan comes out of hiding once Mitchell is out of the picture. He's always been good at surviving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Application

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/13598454088/ivan-examined-the-bullet-holes-left-in-the-glass).

Ivan examined the bullet holes left in the glass, knowing that the shots had been meant for him. Vampire or not, there wasn’t much that could be done once a bullet had been embedded in the skull. That killed just about everything. Luckily for him, George was a terrible shot.

“That was a little unnecessary, don’t you think?” Ivan asked, looking away from the window.

George’s gun was still held between them; his grip was two-handed and still shaking, and his eyes were wild. He smelled like nature itself, all that raw power captured in a clumsy human form. Ivan moved forward, slow and snake-like, as he remembered the fascination Daisy had with werewolves. Like a monster from a fairy tale, she’d always said. George didn’t look like a monster right now. He didn’t look impressive at all.

“You’re supposed to be dead,” George said, his voice strained in such a desperate attempt to be brave. “Mitchell said you died.”

“Yes, I suppose he would have said that,” Ivan agreed. He smiled. “That doesn’t make it true.”

He came closer, step after step, until George had to start moving as well to keep any distance between them. He couldn’t go far. In this confined space, the wall soon stopped him. Ivan paused when there was only a single step left between them, George’s gun a small, pathetic piece of equipment between them.

“I thought it might be best to lie low for a while. Things do have a habit of getting messy around Mitchell. Or haven’t you noticed?”

George’s nostrils flared as he breathed in, holding Ivan’s gaze as if he might be able to make him vanish with the heat of his glare. It wouldn’t work. Ivan had nowhere left to go - Daisy was gone. What else was left for him?

“I understand that you’re currently lacking a vampire for your trio,” Ivan said. The news of Mitchell’s death had been quick to spread through the community; a figure that legendary couldn’t die without leaving ripples in his wake. “I’d like to offer my services.”

George frowned so intently that for a few moments Ivan thought he might have broken his mind. Terribly fragile creatures, werewolves. Humans. It was all the same, really. “What are you talking about?” George managed to ask, eventually.

“You’ve got yourself into rather a lot of trouble. If you need someone to watch your back, I could be there.” Ivan looked down at the gun in George’s hand, such a petty little thing. It had no place in the politics of the supernatural, but Mitchell’s blood on his hands no wonder George had to carry it around.

George pressed on. “Why? I don’t trust you.”

Ivan looked back up from the gun, and he didn’t bother to smile. He reached up to remove his glasses, and admitted, “Perhaps I’m lonely.”

True or not, it didn’t matter. He saw the twinge of sympathy in George’s eyes (dogs were so very easy to read) and he knew he’d said all that he had to. From this point onwards, it was just a technicality. All he had to do was wait - and close in, inch by inch.


End file.
